


INFLEXIBLE PROMESA

by Marfeopy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfeopy/pseuds/Marfeopy
Summary: Harry Potter se muda a un nuevo departamento, donde tiene que compartirlo con otro. La pregunta es:¿Quien sera su nuevo compañero?¿Lograra Harry recuperar la memoria?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	INFLEXIBLE PROMESA

Londres, 2002 / 9:45 Am

—¡Rayos!

Una de las cajas que sujetaba con mucho esfuerzo de pronto se le cayó, sus cosas quedaron esparcidas por todo el suelo.

—Por favor esto no me puede estar pasándome a mí. —murmuró con fastidio para sí mismo.

Se arrodilló, dejando la otra caja a su lado y empezó a recoger sus cosas uno por uno. Mientras los ponía dentro de la caja, de repente, escuchó el timbre de la puerta abrirse anunciando la entrada de alguien "¡Fantástico! Lo único que me faltaba", pensó.

Se dijo que, seguramente cuando la persona, que acababa de ingresar, lo vería en el suelo, sin dudad se reiría de él. Pero aun así, este iría a ayudarlo de todas maneras, y entonces al darse de "a que quien" estaba ayudando, se sentiría avergonzado porque al fin de cuentas lo reconocería, reconocería al gran Harry Potter, "El salvador del mundo mágico".

Probablemente, por su sorpresa y perplejidad, causaría un gran escándalo solo para decirle lo muy emocionada o emocionado que estaba de conocerlo. Y él, siendo una persona modesta, le diría que no era para tanto, que era su deber proteger al mundo mágico, luego le pediría un autógrafo, y por supuesto él no se negaría, haciendo que este estallara de emoción, último que ocasionaría un gran barullo y eso era lo único que no quería provocar y lo único, que estaba tratando de evitar por mucho tiempo.

Pero nada de eso había sucedido, es más, la persona quien había entrado pasó de largo descaradamente, evitando pisar cualquier objeto suyo.

Harry incrédulo ante el hecho, levantó la mirada para ver quién era aquel sujeto.

Lo vio caminar distinguidamente con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra al aire libre. A lo lejos se destacaba el fino reloj de oro que llevaba puesto en la muñeca derecha. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, junto a una impecable camisa blanca que aclarecía aún más su piel blanquecina. La transparencia de la camisa le permitió divisar una figura en su brazo, y rápidamente sus ojos volaron hacia más arriba. Aquel cabello albino le permitió encajar todas sus piezas.

—¿Malfoy?

Se maldijo por decirlo en voz alta, lo suficiente para que el otro lo escuchara, haciendo que se detuviera y voltease.

Lo aceptaba, no era su día.

Cuando sus ojos hicieron conexión, se estremeció totalmente.

Malfoy lo observó de arriba hacia abajo, mostrando su ceja expectante. Luego se cruzó de brazos y lució aquella típica sonrisa burlona que él ya conocía.

—Vaya vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí—dijo arrastrando su voz siseante. —Y yo preguntándome quien era el patético idiota que había dejado caer sus cosas por todo el suelo... No sé porque no me debería de sorprenderme... ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de cometer estupideces, Potty? —preguntó divertido.

Harry apretó aquel pequeño pergamino que tenía en manos. Lo arrugo sin piedad.

—Que curioso, mira que yo también me pregunto cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan infantil y dejar de llamar a las personas con estúpidos sobrenombres. —dijo imitando el mismo tono de voz.

—Mmm...No lo sé... Cuando me aburra tal vez, y dejes de poner esa dichosa cara fingiendo que no te molesta cuando ambos sabemos muy bien que echas humos por dentro—contestó, poniendo a Harry nervioso. —Oh, pero no te preocupes, para que veas que estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en madurar procurare no decirlo a menudo ¿cómo era?... ¡Ah!... Potty ¿verdad?... ¡Oh qué gran logro, maravilloso! ¡De verdad que soy magnifico! Ya no lo recuerdo. No, espera, todavía lo recuerdo, Potty, Potty no es algo fácil de olvidar pero ¿No crees que es un gran progreso?

Si Malfoy estaba tratando de provocarle, Harry se dijo definitivamente lo estaba logrando.

—No estoy para tus bromitas Malfoy, pero no me esperaba menos de ti, sigues siendo tan cruel, vil y egocéntrico. Siempre pensando en ti mismo, burlándote de los demás, incapaz de brindar ayuda si no es para tu propio beneficio. Dime Malfoy ¿Sabes porque todos te odian? ¿Quieres que te explique porque siempre andabas tan solo? Bueno, tal vez no tan solo pero con falsos amigos. Pensé que después de la guerra habías cambiado pero ya veo que no, sigues siendo el mismo patán de siempre. Deberías de estar agradecido conmigo, Malfoy, besándome los pies porque si no fuera por mí ahora tú y tu familia estarían donde deberían estar, pudriéndose en Azkaban.

La mirada de Draco se hizo sombría y rígida, la expectante sonrisa que tenía en su rostro hace un momento había desaparecido por completo. El rubio caminó dando grandes zancadas hacia Harry quien ya se había puesto de pie rápidamente preparado para cualquier ataque.

Draco se acercó lo suficientemente hasta estar nariz contra nariz. Harry no se inmuto ni se alejó. Pudo ver su reflejo en sus ojos que desprendían rabia pura.

—Escúchame muy bien Potter—espetó Malfoy, perverso. — En primer lugar, si no fuera por mí y mi madre el que estaría muerto serias tú, idiota, y tu asquerosa familia o como los llames. Segundo, que yo sepa ninguno de nosotros te pidió que testificaras a nuestro favor, lo hiciste porque ¡Tú! Quisiste. Así que no vengas con tus jodidos reproches. Tus acciones, tu problema —le apuntó al pecho—Y tercero...—desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y luego volvió. —Tus estúpidos tropiezos no son mi problema, si a eso te refieres con brindar ayuda. ¡Ah! Y una cosa más !Me importa una mierda lo que piensan los demás de mí! se perfectamente quien soy y de lo que valgo, y eso es claramente suficiente... ¿Te quedo claro?

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se fue. En cambio Harry soltó todo el aire que había estado guindando en sus pulmones mientras el otro había estado gritándole. No tenía ni idea porque su corazón latía aceleradamente, o tal vez sí. Solo una vez había tenido a Malfoy muy cerca de él, y ese día fue a inicios de sexto año en Hogwarts cuando ambos se besaron por primera vez en el compartimento del tren, o mejor dicho fue Malfoy quien lo besó, beso que sorprendentemente él había correspondido. Pero si no hubiera sido por su reacción de unos segundos después y porque el rubio salió huyendo, no sabría lo que realmente hubiera pasado.

Recordó que aquel beso le había atormentado por muchas noches, preguntándose ¿Por qué Malfoy había hecho aquello? ¿Por qué él se lo había devuelto? ¿Realmente le había gustado? ¿Porque aquel beso se había sentido tan bien? Había tenido tantas preguntas en la cabeza y tan pocas respuestas en ese entonces. Después de eso, el rubio siempre le evitó y cuando no podía actuaba como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada entre ellos. El nada que con el tiempo, poco a poco paso a ser un simple olvido.

Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. Desechó rápidamente aquellos recuerdos concentrándose en lo que le había dicho Malfoy. Maldición era su culpa por hacerlo enojar.

Observó a Malfoy dirigirse hacia el ascensor, tal vez podría entrar junto con él y aprovechar para hacer las paces. Harry se apresuró en recoger sus últimas cosas del suelo, los puso dentro de la caja y rápidamente las cargo dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, sin embargo notó que este ya se había abierto y Malfoy ya estaba adentro. Trató de correr pero ya era demasiado tarde las puertas se estaban cerrando. Vio a Draco levantar una mano, pensó que tal vez el rubio evitaría que las puertas se cerraran, pero no, el muy desgraciado había levantado la mano para mostrarle el dedo medio y decirle "Que te den Potter" y Harry chocó contra la puerta.

—¡Mierda!—maldijo. Felizmente sus cajas no se habían vuelto a caer. —¡Tampoco me moría por subir contigo!—exclamó molesto, en tanto apretaba el botón para el acceso del ascensor nuevamente.

—¡Cuida esos modales muchachito, que es esa manera de hablar!—le reprendió una señora viejecita que de la nada había aparecido.

Miro perplejo y apenado.

—Lo siento—atinó a decir, forzando una sonrisa amigable.

La mujer solo lo miró como si fuera un desquiciado loco hablándole a la nada.

Volvió su mirada y volvió a maldecir a Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Capitulos adelantados por Wattpad


End file.
